A method for storing audio-centered information by a higher level Audio file and at a lower level by one or more track-wise files indicating exclusively audio items, and separately therefrom by a comprehensive file indicating audio tracks and interposed pause intervals, a device for reading and/or storing such information, and a unitary record carrier containing information produced by the method.
The invention relates to a method as recited in the preamble of claim 1. Digital audio storage on unitary media such as disc or tape has become widespread. If the audio is sub-divided into multiple sub-items, a Table-of-Contents (TOC) will allow accessing the information in a relatively fast manner. Generally, a TOC specifies at least what has been stored and where it has been stored, for facilitating access in a home-type player. Such audio signals may be used in an environment of personal computers and the like, applying various extended features. An audio provider may wish to have the information readily accessible on platforms of various levels of complexity.
In consequence, amongst other things, it is an object of the present invention to allow various types of efficient audio management that provides compatible accessibility to players as well as to PC""s. Now therefore, according to one of its aspects the invention is characterized according to the characterizing part of claim 1. Through the latter""s file structure, the pauses between audio tracks are also incorporated. A computer accessing single tracks may do this now by not only addressing the audio proper via the track files, but alternatively via the comprehensive file. The invention also relates to a unitary storage medium produced by the method and to a storing or reading device arranged for interfacing with such storage medium. Further advantageous aspects of the invention are recited in dependent claims.